Two Rules
by Cazzo e Palle
Summary: In the middle of a blizzard, Bella walks into his world, turning it upside down.  Lust, sex, greed, and jealousy all come crashing down around Jasper as he entertains sin, in its most wicked form.


**I would like to thank everyone who made this story possible. Without you all in my life, this story would have never found its way to these pages. All characters are owned by SM, the story is highly rated M, and reviews are always welcome. Thank you!**

"It's too big!"

"But it's got to fit!" I pushed harder, trying to bend it slightly, though the opening would not stretch.

"Dude, it ain't gonna work. Looks like your stuck sleeping outside." Edward laughed, and rested his arm on the mattress for a second.

I Looked at what we were trying to accomplish, I was tempted to agree with him. I had been moving boxes all day, for the most part by myself, moving into this apartment. Finally Edward showed up, with Emmett, and they helped finish emptying the truck, the big stuff saved for last. Of course, I didn't have a lot of furniture to start off with, just a few pieces, but it was better than when I first moved out on my own. Then, it had just been the clothes on my back.

Emmett walked in with a kitchen chair, laughing at our predicament. Always a bit of a smart ass, Emmett could get on some peoples nerves easily. But his sometimes rough demeanor was just a part of his charm. I had known him for the past 8 years, when I had moved from Seattle down to Forks with my parents. He was the one who had introduced me to Edward. Edward was definitely different. Tall, charming, all the women loved him, hell, half the men worshiped him! He was cocky, sure, and was a womanizer, but he was my friend, and I over looked a lot.

Meeting both Edward and Emmett in high school, freshman year, the three of us had quickly become the best of friends. Emmett and Edward had been friends since childhood, so I was the newest member to our threesome, but after 8 years, they hardly reminded me of that. And I was thankful for that. Back in high school, I had been thin, hell, too thin, and a bit of a book worm. A history buff, I had a thing for the civil war in high school, and as a freshman, that didn't do well for my social life. Over the years, with the help of these two friends, and the football team, I had filled out, and developed a strong, quiet sense of confidence. They were my best friends, and nothing could come between us.

Emmett walked over, and with that shit eating grin he was famous for, kicked the bottom of the mattress at an angle, and the damn thing starts to slide into the bedroom. "Damn you Emmett, what the hell!" So annoying, when he does that, Edward reached over and hits him on the arm. I grinned, as usual, keeping my mouth closed. The bed now into the room, we finished the move, and went out to the tailgate of the truck with a few beers to relax.

"So, when is your first party Jasper?" Emmett always was on the look out for a party, and I knew he would be planning one already. I told him New Years Eve, which was in two weeks, would be a great time for a party. Of course, as it was my place, I would have to supply a lot of the food, beer, and whatever else would be needed. Thank God Emmett would have an idea of what to buy, and where to get a good price for it all, considering my meager budget, only working nights at the local grocery market, stocking shelves, and unloading trucks. It kept me in shape, thankfully, but the pay was not that great. Hopefully soon, I would find a job in my field, since those college loans would need to be paid back soon...

So Emmett and Edward discussed my party, while I just leaned back, enjoying the sunset. A few cars drove by, some kids from the high school days, waving. I half listened to the two of them, discussing booze and broads. Edward more interested in the ladies, and Emmett more interested in the booze. I didn't drink too often, and the ladies? Well, sure, I have had my fun, but was more interested in more then a one night fling with some nameless chick, who only cared to sleep with a guy with a nice car. So I tended to work more these days, saving up money. That may be why I had my own apartment, while these two were still living at home with their folks.

"What about Bella?" Edward was going over his contact list in his cell, trying to find ladies to invite. Emmett and I looked up at him, surprised. "Bella? as in Emmett's' Bella?" I was curious, as there were not many women named Bella that I knew of. Edward was grinning, and he had his cell to his ear already. I looked over at Emmett, and asked him for his thoughts.

"Bella and I are cool. We hook up every once and awhile, but she was dating some guy Eric recently, so I don't know. We are just friends, she was only ever interested in having fun. You know her, don't you Jasper?" I nodded, I knew her, though not well. Emmett and Bella dated for a few years, off and on, one of the romances that always seemed to be on the rocks. I admit, she was hot, but other than that, I had always only thought of her as Emmett's girl.

Edward snapped his phone shut. "Bella is coming, bringing a few of her friends. We need to get things in motion on the booze department Jasper." I laughed, knowing Edward would probably have the place packed with half naked women by the time midnight struck on New Years Eve." Emmett's phone rang just a second later, he laughed when he looked at it, and answered. "Hey Bells, whats up?" He winked at me, Emmett thought he was sly. He looked at me curiously for a second, then lowered the phone, handing it to me. "She wants to talk to you!" I was kinda taken aback, as I had never really talked to Bella before, but I took the phone, and said hello.

"Well hey Jasper! How are things?" I smiled, I had always liked the sound of her voice, and said, "Hey." We talked for a bit, and exchanged cell numbers, while Edward and Emmett stared at me, wondering what we were talking about. Bella did most of the talking, explaining about her girlfriends, Rose and Alice, that they would be coming as well. Seems that Edward had called her at just the right time, as she had just broke it off with Eric, and was looking for a good time. That, and I had my own place, and all her friends still lived at home. We got off the phone, and I handed the cell back to Emmett, who looked at me a bit weird. "What was that about?" Emmett could tell that I enjoyed the call, he pointed out that I had a grin on my face. "What? Bella is just excited to be coming to the party. And speaking of party, we need to get finished here, or there won't be a party" I laughed, and finished my beer.

The next two weeks went by quickly, I finished the place up, with Edward and Emmett coming over frequently. I spent my time cleaning, setting up a sound system, stocking the fridge, and Edward even borrowed his parents BBQ grill, a huge set up, with the intent to grill burgers and dogs for the crowd. Every thing was going well, though the weather was looking like it might get in the way. The forecast was calling for snow, and not just a small bit. More like a blizzard was expected, and with less then 24 hours till party time, it was not looking good. Slowly the phone calls came in, of cancellations, the roads were not getting plowed, and people were just going to stay home. By Friday night, New Years Eve, even Edward and Emmett had to cancel, the roads were just too much. I was alone for my party, kinda feeling down about that, but wanting to make the best of it, I fired up the grill, and cooked some burgers. Television going in the background, I also had the radio playing some tunes. My own party, I laughed. At least I wouldn't go hungry if I was snowed in for a few days, I thought. Sitting down on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, I relaxed with a beer, dinner, and watched the crowds in Times Square act like fools. A relaxing evening, all considering, until my cell rang.

"Hello?" I figured it was another cancellation, but with two hours to go till midnight, I wondered who it could be. It was Bella. "So what apartment number are you in?" I laughed, figuring she was joking. "2C, last one on the left. So, you're snowed in as well?" She didn't reply, and looking down, I noticed my cell showed the call was disconnected. Well, with the storm, I wouldn't be surprised that a cell tower had gone down. A few minutes later, I would be damned, but there was a knock on my door. Getting, up, and walking across the room to the door, I opened it up.

"Hey cute stuff, where's the party?" Bella just walked right into the room, snow covered, but still beautiful. Her long brown hair was wet from the snow, huge flakes still falling as she took off her coat, revealing her outfit underneath. She was dressed to the nines, as if it was a night out clubbing, instead of trekking thru the snow to get here. Smiling at her, and glad to have the company, I took her coat, and checked her out as she walked into the room. Mini skirt, tight, and the top looking more like a corset out of a Victoria Secrets catalog then an actual shirt, I grinned. Bella seemed to know how to party, walking across the room, grabbing a beer, and checking out my apartment. Walking back to me, still smiling, a good thing in my mind. "So, everyone canceled? Emmett showing up?" Rolling my eyes, I quickly figured it out. Bella was off the Eric train, and was looking to find another play toy for the night. Emmett and Bella had a history, so it made sense. "Sorry Bella, everyone canceled. Just me for the night, if your interested. Hungry?" I opened the sliding door to the back patio, to grab more burgers and dogs for her, if she wanted to eat. Lucky for me, there were a few that were just right, and I grab them, onto a plate, and come inside, the snow fall heavy out there, and freezing as well. I walked back into the apartment, Hoping she haven't left yet, I think that she may be Emmett's girl, but some company wouldn't be a bad thing. Placing the plate on the kitchen counter, I look around, wondering where she went off to. Not a large apartment, I find her in the bathroom, checking herself out, in what i am pretty sure was the only mirror in the whole apartment. "Want the tour, or have you figured it out?" I asked, smiling as I leaned against the doorway, soaking in her obvious beauty. She flashed me that patented smile, and adjusted your corset, fixing her breasts. My eyes went a little wide at that one. Adjusting her breasts right in front of me? Bella winked, and walked past me to the living room. I chuckled, and followed her, wondering what the night would have in store for us both.

Reaching the living room, we both reclined on the couch, the New Years shows on the television, showing that there were only 5 minutes left till midnight. I walked over to the bar, or at least what I was calling a bar at the time. In reality it is a bookcase, with some glasses set up on top of it, and a few choice bottles. I grabbed the champagne, and poured two glasses, and walked back to the couch, setting the glasses down in front of us, and sat with Bella, winking at her. She winked back, and turned slightly towards me, her skirt riding up a bit as she moved. Catching my eye as it took in the view, she reached over, and touched my hand. "Only a minute till the ball drops, are you curious?" She leaned forward, her deep cleavage seeming to rise out of her corset as Bella picked up her champagne glass. I pick up my glass, eyes locked with hers, we can hear Dick Clarke in the background, counting the seconds till the new year. "Curious about what?" Her leg touching mine, hand along my leg as the glass raised towards her lips. Bella flashed a naughty grin my way, and I barely registered that the New Year has arrived as Bella asked, in the sultry tone of hers: "Well, aren't you curious if I am wearing any panties under this skirt?"

**I hope you like this new story I have, and the direction it is taking. As always, I love reviews, please click that button below, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
